Discussioni utente:VP-70
Infobox template The translation of the infobox template is a bit complicated, because there is much more text to translate than you're actually seeing on the page. If you're not sure how to do this yourself, I can help you with that. But I probably won't have the time for this before tomorrow morning or noon. --Weas-El ✉ 15:25, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thank you. I will waitVP-70 15:30, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry. Templates are advanced stuff, and this template is really complicated. What I need from you, please, is to add the missing translations of parameter names in the list below: ::* NoCategory - ? (means "the page will not be categorized automatically") ::* Style - ? (chooses colors for "good" or "evil" characters) ::* Name - Nome ::* Additional names - Soprannome ::* Image_film - ? ::* Image_book - ? ::* Background_film - ? (this means the background color behind the image) ::* Background_book - ? ::* Caption - ? ::* Born - ? ::* Died - ? ::* Age - Età ::* Species - Specie ::* Gender - Genere ::* Height - Altezza ::* Hair - Capelli ::* Eyes - Occhi ::* Description - ? ::* Rider - ? ::* Dragon - Drago ::* Affiliation - Affiliazioni ::* Family - Famiglia ::* Teacher - Maestri ::* Actor - Attore ::I will replace them in the code later. --Weas-El ✉ 15:42, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, but there are still translations for "NoCategory", "Style", "Background_film", and "Background_book" missing. Could you add these please? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 16:55, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I need your help again. How do you translate "primary name", "unknown", "scale color", "film voice", "border" (of a message box for example), "good" and "evil", "male" and "female", "...in the books" and "...in the film"? I hope that's all now. --Weas-El ✉ 09:09, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I knew some where missing... "biographical information", "physical description" and "chronological and political information"? --Weas-El ✉ 09:19, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, "scale color" is ambiguous... I was referring to dragon scales. :-) Is it maybe "colore di squame" or something similar? :::::The translation of Template:Persona is nearly complete. You can start adding it to articles, if you like. Just a few words about the use: The infobox template is used to create the table structure only. It defines that there's a title, one or two images, and several rows named "Nato", "Morto", "Specie" ... But it doesn't contain any information about the character. The information about the character is added only to his article. That means, we will not have to change the template page again, as soon as the translation is done. Wikia's new editor doesn't show templates unfortunately, but shows only a small green puzzle piece in the editor. To see the template in the article, you'll have to switch to "code view" (by clicking the button "Codice sorgente") while editing the article. See Aiuto:Template for further information. --Weas-El ✉ 14:29, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And "bordo" is fine, I think. I checked other wikis, they use the same word. I was talking about the line around a box. --Weas-El ✉ 14:34, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::ok thank you. scale color is "colore delle squame" Forum Me again :) I just created some templates for a new forum, so people can ask questions or discuss general stuff. What I need is the title. In the English wiki, we took the name of Morn's tavern in Carvahall, "Seven Sheaves". What's this in Italian language? Or do you have a better idea? --Weas-El ✉ 17:07, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Seven Sheaves means "Sette Covoni"